


Everything is fine in the world

by ishvaria



Category: Our Girl
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	Everything is fine in the world

***

         _Взрыв отбрасывает тебя за край и ты падаешь с высоты нескольких этажей, ненадолго опережая огонь и дым. Беззвучный крик рвется из груди, я пытаюсь снова и снова, но меня оттаскивают и не дают даже тени шанса вернуть тебя… твой остекленевший взгляд…_

 

         - Джоржи! – голос капитана Джеймса проникает сквозь очередной кошмар, - Джорджи, проснись…

\- Босс? Я проспала? – вскидываюсь на койке, наш капитан успокаивающе качает головой.

\- Нет, борт переброски прибудет через двадцать минут. Ты… - он замолкает, не произнося вслух того, что знаем мы оба.

\- Я в порядке, босс, - глядя на него пустым взглядом, отзываюсь я, спешно приглаживая волосы, - или скоро буду, в любом случае.

\- Знаю… - кивает тот, - иначе бы я тебя к своей жене не отправлял бы.

\- Я передам Молли от тебя привет, Чарли, - заставляю себя улыбнуться, - и присмотрю за ней.

\- Скорее уж она – за тобой… - его глаза загораются, когда он говорит о ней. Эта невовремя мелькнувшая мысль – как кислотой на открытую рану, я стараюсь игнорировать вмиг налетевшую черноту, Чарли тоже замечает эту мгновенную во мне перемену, быстро меняет тему. - В ее положении не стоит лишний раз геройствовать, но кого и когда из вас это останавливает… Мы задержимся здесь еще на две недели, после – присоединимся к вам.

\- Мы редко покидаем Бастион, ты же знаешь, - тоже стараюсь говорить отвлеченно, - все выездные сессии проводятся в безопасных районах Кабула.

\- Там нет безопасных районов… - не успевает заткнуться он, тут же исправляясь, - впрочем, ты права, Джорджи, я просто – классический муж-паникер, который ненавидит сидеть и ждать перед закрытой дверью.

\- Мы найдем, чем тебя занять, - отшучиваюсь я, - на этот период…

         После того, что случилось, я сгоряча вернулась в Непал и только там в бессонных ночных бдениях в горах среди полуразрушенных домов поняла, что – должна вернуться… Как бы не было невообразимо больно, но словно что-то звало и тянуло именно в Афган, туда, где непоправимое – стало реальностью, той где я существую сейчас. И так же неожиданно выяснилось, что Молли – на третьем месяце… и не собирается бросать службу. Сей факт она сообщила нашему капитану в недавних переговорах по Скайпу. А я… я все равно собиралась в Афган…

        

Шлем привычной тяжестью лежит на коленях, грохот самолета все равно заглушает любые разговоры, а смотреть мне особо не на кого… _Эй, Джорджи…_ Заставляю себя открыть глаза – так не пойдет… Нужно переключиться, подумать о чем-то другом… о методах остановки кровотечения, например, или о системе вентиляции легких…

 

         _\- Эй, Джорджи… - занавески не шелохнулись… даже половицы не скрипят… спецназовец, блин! – Это тебе… просто…  - пахнет лугом и цветами, наугад нашариваю на подушке свежесорванный веник с ближайших клумб и так же наугад швыряю его в темноту, ориентируясь на голос._

_\- Пошел вон, Элвис! – вполголоса говорю я, - У меня увольнительная всего на пару дней!_

_\- И у меня! – жизнерадостно подтверждает он, - Давай совместим… – оказываясь уже в ногах моей кровати и явно не планируя оставаться именно там._

_\- Тебе здесь не рады! – пытаюсь придать тону холодность и отстраненность, но это очень трудно, когда его руки уже забрались под одеяло… и он успешно продвигается вверх.. все ближе и ближе…_

_\- Элвис, прекрати! – не без труда выдираюсь из его рук, садясь на кровати. Он смотрит, словно обиженный ребенок, - Брось, Джоржи… мы же…_

_\- Нет никаких мы, Элвис! – я сержусь, потому что не так и не здесь намеревалась провести это нелегкий разговор._

_\- Да? – он никогда не сдается, заходя на этот раз сзади, я чувствую, как его дыхание шевелит волосы, - а в скорой помощи мне так не показалось… и потом – в больнице… и на выписке…_

_\- Это – другое… - обернувшись, наталкиваюсь на его темный взгляд, - ты мог погибнуть…_

_\- Но не погиб же… - отшучивается он, сокращая расстояние между нами до критического, его руки обхватывают мою талию, рывком притягивая к себе, - мне так не хватает тебя, Джордж.._

_\- Не надо… - мои пальцы безуспешно соскальзывают с его жесткой хватки, - Элвис, хватит… - но он не слышит, не хочет слышать, продолжая целовать меня, наклоняя и притягивая все ближе, пока руки настойчиво ищут молнию на толстовке, - остановись, пожалуйста… Элвис! Прекрати же! – с силой отталкиваю его, ловя встревоженный взгляд._

_\- Что происходит, Джорджи?_

_\- Я же сказала – достаточно! – отвечаю все еще на повышенных тонах, - ты меня не слышишь?_

_\- Но ведь… мы же все уладили, нет?_

_\- Я думала… - отвожу взгляд, - боялась, что что-нибудь случится, поэтому…_

_\- А теперь – все по-прежнему? – опасно сузив глаза, уточняет он._

_\- Да… - выдохнув, киваю, поднимая глаза, - все по-прежнему…_

_\- Ну… прости… - поднявшись, отходит к окну, через которое пришел, - прости, что не умер… - бросает напоследок, намереваясь уйти…_

_\- Элвис… - первой не выдерживаю я, - постой… я не хотела…Просто все так сложно…_

_\- Джорджи… - он возвращается мгновенно, легко обнимая меня, - Джордж…_

_\- Он все еще с тобой? – уткнувшись ему в плечо, спрашиваю я, - Элвис?_

_\- Сама посмотри… - чуть отодвинувшись, негромко отзывается он, губами легко касаясь лба. Пальцы сами нашаривают молнию, он резко втягивает носом воздух, когда я провожу ладонями по груди в поисках цепочки с жетонами. На короткой цепочке второго – медальон. – Я давно не открывал его… - выдыхает он, накрывая мои руки своими, сжимает пальцы._

_\- Не надо… - в темноте вижу только отблески в его глазах, - пусть просто будет, да?_

_\- В мире все хорошо, Джорджи… - тихо произносит он, целуя меня в висок. Я молчу и мне не нужно видеть, чтобы уловить это его неопределенное движение бровей, когда я все-таки не отвечаю…  - Увидимся… - долетает до меня и только слегка колыхнувшаяся занавеска намекает на его уход._

_\- … Пока в нем…_

 

Нет! Нет… Заставляю себя сфокусироваться на чем угодно – грузовой отсек, сидящие напротив ребята, облака за иллюминатором… только не думать… не давать себе – вспоминать.

 

Афган встречает пылью, духотой, шумом и четкой субординацией военной базы, когда ты знаешь – куда, зачем и для чего сюда прибыл, и что должен делать. Сообщив по форме о своем прибытии главе медслужбы базы и получив предписание явиться к полковнику через час, возвращаюсь в расположение. На этот раз разместили не в палатке, а вагончике медперсонала.

\- Джорджи! – разворачиваюсь к двери все еще со стопкой форменных маек в руках. Молли охватывает меня мгновенным взглядом и, подойдя, просто обнимает. Я признательна… именно за это – не могу и не хочу слышать ни слов сочувствия, ни чужой жалости… потому и не возвращаюсь домой – хватило нескольких дней и маминого: _У тебя все еще непременно будет хорошо, детка…_  Знаю… знаю, что неправильно веду себя, что должна быть более благодарной им всем… но – им не понять! Не понять того, что я просто не знаю, как теперь мне жить… _В мире все хорошо… пока в нем – есть ты…_

 

         - Хорошо, что ты – здесь! – Молли наблюдает за тем, как я методично заполняю шкаф.

\- Подразделение передислоцируют сюда через две недели, - сделав еще один заход от вещмешка к полкам и обратно, сажусь рядом, - но это ты и так знаешь. Неофициально – босс по стенкам бы бегал, будь они у него под рукой. Не знает, куда себя деть и просил за тобой приглядывать.

\- Сама справлюсь! – улыбается она, - Но хоть тебя прислал, а не какого-нибудь кретина только что из учебки!  Вот расписание, - положив на стол папку, она продолжает, - занятия ведутся с несколькими учебными группами… состав – в основном, местные. Им нужны базовые навыки оказания первой помощи… ну ты понимаешь, больниц не хватает, особенно, вне городских стен… наши пункты помощи организовывать запрещено, а в деревнях как раз к патрулю и пристают, если что.

\- То есть, местная молодежь идет в армию?

 Здесь служат либо талибам, либо нам… - прозаически замечает Молли, - даже женщины и дети… Джорджи, у тебя в группе будет Башира Бузук…

\- Та самая? – подхватываю я, - Как быстро летит время… она решила стать врачом?

\- На том уровне, что мы имеем право им предложить… - Молли  явно недовольна этими ограничениями, - да и их уровень образования… сама понимаешь, как все это выглядит. Но она очень старательная девочка…

\- Я присмотрю за ней, Моллс…

 

_Взрыв… осколки… дым, огонь…копоть и  тело, распростертое на земле… остекленевший взгляд…_

 

Еще темно… но рассвет ощущается в воздухе… до подъема чуть больше часа… его жетоны матово поблескивают в темноте, тихо позвякивая, когда я провожу по ним пальцами. Их мне разрешили оставить… вместо флага, который отдали родителям.

\- Не спится… - Молли садится рядом, протягивая кружку с дымящимся еще чаем.

\- Думала, здесь будет…  - замолкаю, едва двинув плечом, она договаривает, - Легче? Нигде не будет… Смурф погиб дома… и я… а ведь  мы были просто друзьями…

Усмехнувшись ее будничному тону, стараюсь сдержать спазм, чтобы не выпустить слезы, - Стоит запастись носовыми платками, чтобы отделываться от неудобных вопросов аллергией на пыль.

\- Здравая мысль… - соглашается она, - работа тоже поможет. Со временем, Джорджи… - протянув руку, касается медальона на короткой из двух цепочек с жетонами, - Спрошу? – просто киваю, держа жетоны и медальон на ладони, - Что там – внутри?

Не отвечая, открываю медальон, давая возможность Молли, да и себе тоже, рассмотреть в неверных предрассветных сумерках плоский черный почти идеально круглый, отполированный до масляного блеска камень с вполне узнаваемым профилем на нем.

\- Взрыв? – безошибочно угадывает она.

\- Да… Элвис… - спотыкаюсь на его имени, - … нашел рядом с нашей машиной… тогда…

 

         _Ты все крутишь и крутишь эту бляшку между пальцами по дороге назад, не сводя с меня таких же черных глаз. Я же  никак не могу перестать тереть следы от зубов на ладони, что оставил раненый солдат. От вертолетной площадки идем вместе, - Что это? – киваю на камень в его руке, только чтобы заполнить паузу._

_\- Это? – подкинув несколько раз на ладони плоский кругляш, ты улыбаешься, - Кварц… оплавило взрывом. Хочешь – подарю?_

_\- Зачем? – меня не тянет продолжать этот разговор._

_\- На память… - пожимает он плечами, - об этом дне._

_\- О встрече с тобой? – отчего-то злюсь._

_\- О том, что выжила, Лейн, - остановившись, неожиданно серьезно отвечает он, - и помогла другим вернуться._

_\- Это не я… - снова захлестывает чувство вины за троих потерянных мною, - ты нас спас._

_\- И принимаю поздравления по этому поводу… - шутовски кланяется он, - сегодня в 7:00 в офицерском клубе… Приходи._

_\- Я подумаю… - киваю в ответ, направляясь к своей палатке._

_\- Только не очень долго, ефрейтор, - окликает он меня, - это будет закрытое мероприятие…_

_\- Отлично, - обернувшись, пячусь назад, - я дам тебе знать…_

 

Сама не замечаю, когда начинаю говорить, пересказывая Молли нашу с Элвисом первую встречу.

\- Вот тогда, в офицерском клубе, он мне его и подарил, на память… - горькая усмешка так и норовит вылезти, - … с моим профилем на нем... – Молли молча кивает, не прерывая. Зато сигнал к подъему  - да, и нам становится не до разговоров по душам.

\- Капрал Лейн, к командиру… - запыхавшийся адъютант не по уставу обмахивается кепкой, - лейтенант Доус, мэм…

\- Вольно, сержант, - она поднимается, - передай, капрал сейчас явится, - и уже адресуясь ко мне, - Все наладится, поверь… Знаю, как это трудно – просто верить…

Киваю, до боли сжимая жетоны в руке, - Конечно, Молли… конечно…

 

         - Капрал, вы – вовремя! – начальство радует мое прибытие, что настораживает, - Поступаете в распоряжение третьего подразделения, до особых предписаний.

\- Со всем уважением, сэр… - возражаю ему, - но у меня программа подготовки медицинского персонала первой ступени, в Кабуле…

\- Ничего, Доус вас заменит, - останавливает полковник, - подразделению медик нужен больше… у них – миссия и там будете нужны вы.

\- Патруль, сэр? – подбираюсь я.

\- В том числе, - подозвав меня,  он показывает район на карте, - здесь граница с землями Талибана, тут – мирные жители. Задача подразделения – не допустить разрыва границы, пока не передислоцируем туда часть пополнения.

\- И в какой срок, сэр?

\- Миссия рассчитана на двое суток, капрал, собирайтесь. Ваш непосредственный командир ждет вас.

\- Могу я спросить, сэр? – взглянув внимательно, тот кивает, - Почему я? Медиков на базе достаточно…

\- Вы можете опознать разыскиваемого террориста… - отвечает полковник, - которого SAS не смогли взять несколько недель назад. И всех участников той операции, вы – самый доступный вариант. Задача ясна?

\- Так точно, сэр!

Выхожу немного пришибленная новостью – как-то не планировались вылазки за пределы периметра, да еще и с незнакомой командой. Они не знают меня – я их… Приказы не обсуждаются, во всяком мной. Непроизвольно разжимаю ладонь – на ней отпечатки жетонов и медальона, по пути свернув к себе, убираю их от греха и направляюсь в расположение моего нового подразделения. Элвис когда-то тоже был…

 

         - _… незнакомцем… Это легко и просто, Джордж… - отхлебнув пива, он протягивает бутылку мне, - Ничего сложного – скажи, что хочешь тихую свадьбу, распишемся и все. А уж потом твои предки могут хоть пир горой закатывать… когда мы на задание смоемся._

_\- Все совсем не так просто, как ты считаешь, Элвис! – я сержусь на родителей, которые не хотят входить в положение и не зазывать толпу родни, сержусь на сестру, которая только и делает, что томно млеет от моего жениха, так и норовя в него вцепиться при каждом удобном случае. – В конце концов, это и для них – событие…_

_\- Тогда… молчи и терпи, ефрейтор, - легко поднявшись, он тянется за своей курткой, - Вот что, Джордж… хотел оставить это до брачной ночи… но раз уж у нас все ночи – такие…_

_\- Прекрати, Элвис! – смеюсь, потому что он ловит меня за талию, зажимая бедрами, - пусти, дурак…_

_\- Нет… - затихаю, ловя его шалый взгляд, - в том-то все и дело, Джордж… что я не могу тебя отпустить… - пожимает плечами, не отводя глаз, - но если мы поженимся…_

_\- Будем как босс и Молли? – запустив пальцы в его волосы, с наслаждением их ворошу, - Это вряд ли, других таких нет…_

_\- Я о серьезных вещах тут распинаюсь, - ворчит он, губами ловя мои пальцы, - а она…_

_\- А она – просто счастлива, Элвис… - чмокнув его в нос, пользуюсь внезапной свободой, дотягиваясь до ящика тумбочки, - поэтому… вот! – торжественно нацепляю на него цепочку с медальоном._

_Первое, что он делает – открывает его, достав оттуда тот самый камень с гравировкой, на обратной стороне которого я добавила  – от себя._

_\- В мире все хорошо, Элвис… - прижимаясь к нему, шепчу я те слова, что написаны…_

_\- Пока в нем есть ты… - откликается он, убирая нашу общую память назад и защелкивая медальон. – Я люблю тебя, Джорджи…_

 

\- Нам стоит начать волноваться, капрал, что наш медик – не от мира сего? – едва не сбив с ног капитана подразделения, докладываю по форме о прибытии.

\- Нет, сэр… Простите, задумалась… сэр…

\- Вольно, капрал, - кивает тот, - мы рады, что вы с нами. Переброска через пять минут, занимайте лучшие места…

         Мы несколько минут в воздухе и только тогда капитан подсаживается ко мне, - Наше задание не ограничивается патрулем, надеюсь, вы это понимаете.

\- Я уже была на подобных миссиях, сэр… - да, была… с Элвисом за плечами, когда каждый вздох рассчитан…

\- Я ознакомился с вашим досье, Лейн… - капитан смотрит в иллюминатор, прежде чем перевести взгляд на меня, - очень рассчитываю на вашу разумность.

\- Вы говорите о соблюдении субординации, сэр? Могу я спросить? – он кивает, - Почему командованию нужно подтверждение опознания? Информация из недостоверного источника?

\- С ним больше нет связи, - почему-то отвечает мне капитан, - и мы не можем никак иначе эту информацию подтвердить.

\- Он убит? – произношу это чужим голосом, капитан по-видимому что-то замечает, - Возможно. Или раскрыт. В любом случае, вы – единственный источник.

\- Понимаю, сэр, - помолчав, склоняюсь ближе, чтобы шум винтов меньше мешал, - Еще одно, сэр… Вам раньше не приходилось иметь дело с такими, как я?

\- Медиками-женщинами? Нет, – неожиданно он улыбается, - мне везло.

\- Считаете – нам тут не место?

\- Давайте поговорим об этом в другой раз, капрал…

         Наблюдение-бдение самая муторная из миссий, та часть отряда, что занята патрулированием, хотя бы может перемещаться и меняться, но если ты – тот, на ком все завязано, то вариантов сменить тебя нет. Мы устроили схрон в одном из полуразрушенных амбаров на окраине деревни, как раз над нами и проходит тропа, ведущая через пограничный район в горы, где успешно уже которой год скрываются те, из-за кого мы все еще тут. Подразделение разбилось на группы по три человека и поделили смены патруля. Капитан остался со мной – наблюдать. Два человека на относительно небольшой площади внутри четырех стен… чем еще заниматься, как ни разговорами…

\- Так почему вы считаете нас – злом… сэр? – пристроив автомат к стене, сажусь так, чтобы окно оставалось в поле видимости. – Думаете, нас нужно постоянно спасать?

\- Не думаю… - капитан стоит у окна в тени, - но было бы лучше, если бы вы оставили войну – нам.

\- Иногда наше участие все же помогает… - примирительно отзываюсь я, на что капитан лишь неопределенно поднимает брови… _Элвис делал также, когда был не согласен, но не хотел спорить…_ разозлившись на себя, заканчиваю, - должен же вас кто-то с поля боя вытаскивать!

\- Вы делаете нас слабыми! – резко отвечает капитан, - Именно потому что – женщина и война несовместимы.

\- А как же Флоренс Найнтингейл?

\- Ничего не имею против медперсонала, - его губы кривятся в усмешке, - там, где ему место – в госпиталях и пунктах первой помощи. Но не под прицельным огнем…

\- Вы кого-то потеряли, босс? – не успеваю заткнуться вовремя, его взгляд тяжелеет, - Капрал, давайте займемся тем, ради чего мы здесь.

\- Как скажете, босс.

         Тропа, что ведет в горы, лежит прямо над нами, никак иначе из деревни в этом направлении не уйти. Патрульным приказано сообщать о заметных переменах в поведении жителей и обо всех вероятных инцидентах.

\- Босс, у нас движение… - раздается в наушниках, - похоже, в вашем направлении, будьте наготове.

\- Капрал… - капитан устраивается рядом, наблюдая в прицел то, на что я сморю в бинокль последние минут сорок – ничего…

\- Приняла, босс… смотрю в оба.

\- Касательно вашего вопроса, Лейн…

\- Вы правы, сэр, это не мое дело… - чеканю вполголоса, засекая движение на тропе.

\- Я могу вам ответить…

\- После, босс… - останавливаю его, - на нас идет отряд талибов, сэр, похоже на сопровождение.

\- Вижу! – отрывисто отвечает он, - всем постам, внимание! Подразделению – боевая готовность! Повторяю – боевая готовность! Цель миссии – разведка и обнаружение, мы только защищаемся, не нападаем!

\- Постойте, босс! – не по уставу одергиваю его, - Нам нужно подтверждение информации, а не перестрелка в ауле.

\- Капитан здесь – я, Лейн!

\- Так и командуйте, сэр! – я огрызаюсь, глазами приникнув к окулярам. Что-то странное мне мстится в одном из талибов… не знаю, что-то… он будто чувствует наше присутствие и присматривается к схрону… Глаза… его глаза не дают мне покоя… мне кажется…  Но в последнее время мне постоянно что-то кажется и лезут в голову всякие мысли, которыми лучше не делиться с психологами.

\- Вижу потенциальный объект… - спустив на тормозах мой маленький демарш, капитан продолжает наблюдать за дорогой из деревни через прицел. – Лейн?

\- Не знаю… не уверена, что это Омар… - силюсь разглядеть в движущемся человеке того, кого видела-то мельком на фотографии на экране пару месяцев назад… - Хотя… подождите, сэр… - выглядит все так, будто именно его и ждала свита, только что спустившаяся с гор. Он подошел, они развернулись и пошли вверх по склону, только один немного отстал, всматриваясь в наш замаскированный схрон – тот, чьи глаза мне показались… _В мире все хорошо…_ Нет! Не думать…

\- Так как, капрал? Что скажете?

\- Это Омар. Я уверена…

\- Отлично! Патруль, всем отбой, - отзывает он свой приказ, - не смотрите на меня так, капрал, мы выполнили приказ командования и должны возвращаться. Изымать цель – не наша задача. Для этого привлекут более опытную команду.

Все происходит очень быстро… почти моментально – так всегда кажется в бою… секунды растягиваются на дни и  тут же спрессовываются, мелькая словно дурной клип… Выстрелы раздаются сверху… мы не подумали, что отряд оставит засаду, просто на всякий случай… и наверняка тот _с глазами_ об этом и позаботился. Капитан выходит первым, схватив пулю, чем позволяет мне выйти в паузу между очередями.

\- На землю! Лейн, живо! Альфа-три, прием, отмена действующего, замена предыдущим… Повторяю..  – он перемещается левее, оставляя мне место более скрытое от стрелка.

\- Босс! Вы ранены, дайте сюда! – отбираю оружие, пристраивая его на выступе, открываю стрельбу, - Оцените ущерб…

\- Категория Б, навылет…- профессиональными военно-медицинскими терминами отвечает он, - не переживайте, Лейн, я в состоянии… - вторая пуля входит в бок и это выбивает из него дыхание.

\- Прием! Подразделение! Босс ранен! Нужна эвакуация. Срочно! – затаскиваю его за выступ, переворачиваю и вспарываю форму, - Я не доставлю вам такого удовольствия, сэр… - зажимаю рану, параллельно обследуя его на предмет выходного отверстия, - … плохо, босс… придется резать…

Капитан в сознании, но отстранен, как будто в состоянии шока, пуля вроде бы ушла неглубоко, потеряв из-за рикошета почти всю свою скорость. Она чувствуется под пальцами… Часть подразделения до нас, наконец, дошла и мне хотя бы не надо больше думать о противнике.

\- Вы – хирург, Лейн?

\- Нет, сэр… - лаконично отвечаю, поливая фронт работ антисептиком, - но я знаю, что делаю… Держите его, парни… - скальпель режет быстро, но разрез также быстро заливается кровью, что совсем нежелательно в наших обстоятельствах. – Нажми сюда… держи! – просовываю пальцы в расширенное отверстие и с облегчением нащупываю пулю… Прижав рану перевязочным пакетом, повторяю столпившимся вокруг ребятам, - Эвакуацию. Живо. Категория А, кровопотеря…

         В Бастионе сдаю своего пациента с рук на руки местным медикам… дотянул до базы – есть шанс… В вагончике пусто, хотя по времени Молли уже должна была вернуться… Стук в дверь меня, почему-то, пугает…

\- Капрал, к полковнику… вас ждут.

Киваю рядовому, мельком глянув на себя в зеркало – узнаю с трудом, пригладив волосы, выхожу следом. Ощущение, что что-то случилось – не отпускает…

\- Капрал Лейн, - полковник делает знак подойти, занятый просмотром чего-то на мониторе, - миссия была успешной?

\- Так точно, сэр… Информация подтверждена. Попали в засаду на выходе, капитан в госпитале…

\- Вы – молодец… - тяжело вздохнув, он разворачивает монитор ко мне, - но новости у меня плохие…

Видео с канала Аль-Джазира… Молли в кадре…   _мы хотим только справедливости для наших людей. Ваш солдат будет жить еще 48 часов…_

\- Мы не ведем переговоров с террористами, сэр… - выскакивает у меня.

\- Да, не ведем, - кивает полковник. – Над ее освобождением уже работают… Я должен сообщить родным…

\- Капитан Джеймс должен прибыть на базу через два дня…

\- Он уже летит, капрал, - опережает полковник, - и я был бы признателен, если бы вы…

\- Я сообщу ему, сэр…

         Проклятое место… будь оно трижды проклято! Зачем… если Молли заменяла меня, это значит… Да ничего оно не значит, просто все так – как есть. Чарли прилетит меньше чем через час, а я  - не знаю, что и как ему сказать. Он и так уже наверняка понял, что произошло что-то… иначе его бы не выдернули за два дня до конца миссии… Нужно начать с того, что Молли – жива и здорова, вроде как… если судить по ролику от террористов…  Боже…

         Прижимаю ладони к щекам, стараясь не разрыдаться, но последние пара суток и так была напряженной, нервы просто не выдерживают. Радует лишь то, что за палатками у окраины базы никого, кроме редких часовых по графику. Да и в темноте ко мне особо не приглядываются… отчетливо шмыгаю носом, но слезы упрямо текут, не принося желанного облегчения. Шагов сзади не слышу, но внезапно тело спеленывают сильные руки, прижимая меня к груди, а ладонь прочно запечатывает рот. Я теряюсь от мгновенного напора, к тому же – все навалившееся давит, притягивая к земле, что мне становится все равно. И я не сопротивляюсь, позволяя оттащить себя к ограде, где меня, скорее всего, вырубят, чтобы куда-то увезти…

\- В мире – все хорошо… - шепот этот едва различим и в первые секунды я действительно воспринимаю все, как очередной кошмар или новую галлюцинацию, несущую боль и слезы… - _В мире – все хорошо…_   - внятнее повторят он голосом Элвиса… _моего Элвиса_ … Так не бывает…

Почувствовав, что хватка ослабла, дергаюсь, освобождаясь и тотчас же разворачиваюсь к нему. Я должна знать! Тот, кто напал на меня, стоит в двух шагах, в полутьме южной ночи не видно лица, лишь очертания фигуры в бурнусе и местной хламиде, да глаза угадываются бликами. Он медленно поднимает руки, разматывая край бурнуса, что скрывает лицо… Ахнув, прижимаю пальцы к губам тем нелепым жестом, что есть в генной памяти каждой из нас… губы дрожат, колени дрожат, меня всю трясет так, что зубы начинают непроизвольно стучать и их приходится стискивать… не могу выдавить ни слова…

\- Знаю! Все знаю – сволочь я распоследняя! Только не убивай меня сразу, Джордж… все так быстро получилось, что… - он говорит и говорит, а я хватаю ртом воздух, пытаясь осознать – не сошла ли с ума окончательно… Единственное, что приходит на ум – сделав шаг, я его обнимаю, прижимаясь всем телом, и меня прорывает вдруг…это истерика, знаю… но ничего не могу поделать с собой – плачу навзрыд, уткнувшись ему в плечо… Похоже, такой реакции от меня мой благоверный не ожидал, растерявшись, он какое-то время просто стоит, обнимая меня, успокаивающе гладит по спине и волосам, пережидая водопад…

\- Джордж… - наконец, негромко произносит он с явно вопросительной интонацией, - ты как? – пожимаю плечами, не отвечая, все еще пряча от него лицо. Он немного отстраняется, беря мое лицо в ладони, - Ого! Что это было, капрал? Вам так сильно меня не хватало?

Одна его самодовольная ухмылочка и мне уже опять хочется ему врезать… но рука не поднимается. Я лишь молча вытягиваю цепочку с его жетонами из-под формы, не отрывая от него глаз… Он меняется в лице, - Тебе – не сказали?!

\- Не сказали – чего, Элвис? – тихо спрашиваю я, не отпуская его, - Командование выполнило все, что требовалось… твое письмо до меня дошло. И – это…- указываю на жетоны и медальон. Его взгляд прикипает к нему, он берет его в руки, пытаясь открыть, но я останавливаю, - Не здесь…

Это словно отрезвляет нас обоих, сжав мои пальцы он горячо шепчет, - Джорджи, я все тебе объясню, честное благородное! Только не сейчас. Сейчас нет времени и вам нужно торопиться…

\- Ты пришел из-за Молли? – я в общем-то уже два и два сложила и умом понимаю позицию командования SAS, которое решило все именно так, но горечь потери никуда не делась… -  Ты рискуешь, Элвис!

\- Ее забрали с Баширой… - быстро объясняет он, - из-за нее, точнее. Хотели взять только девчонку, она обещана Омару в жены еще ее отцом, но тогда Молли и Чарли вмешались… А сейчас местные ячейки вспомнили про это и Омар так удачно мимо проезжал!

\- Где их держат? – мысленно собравшись, отодвигаю в сторону и на будущее все выяснения и разборки, _я его потом убью, когда мы вернемся домой_ … стараясь сосредоточиться на деле, - Мы можем подойти небольшим отрядом, чтобы вытащить всех вас?

\- Из тебя выйдет отличный стратег, Джордж, - как всегда, валяет дурака Элвис, но приняв серьезный вид под моим строгим взглядом, достает карту из под своей афганской хламиды, - Здесь отмечен район и маршрут.

\- Как мне объяснить, что источник – достоверный? У нас нет времени ни на проверку, ни на препирательства…

\- Мой позывной для этой операции – Бард, - отвечает он, - сообщи его, когда будешь отдавать карту. Молли убьют через сутки, после свадьбы Баширы, они хотят, чтобы она это видела… - киваю, не в силах повернуться и уйти. Он тоже медлит, глядя на меня… - И еще одно… - с этим словами Элвис дергает меня за руку, притягивая к себе… Его губы впиваются в мои, сминая и терзая, словно он там у себя на миссии вот именно по поцелуям и изголодался… многодневная щетина, так и не ставшая полноценной бородой, колется и карябает кожу, но его язык уже внутри и я издаю тихий стон, прижимая его к ограде… - Господи, Джордж… - оторвавшись от меня, только и произносит он, ткнувшись лбом мне в плечо. Я цепляюсь за него, потому что ноги не держат… с этим у нас никогда не было проблем…

\- В мире все хорошо, Элвис… - запутывая пальцы в его волосах, отзываюсь, - пока в нем есть – ты… - подняв голову, он вглядывается в меня, я же повторяю, - Ты только вернись ко мне! Только – вернись..

 

 

***

         - Джорджи… - застываю на секунду, глубоко вдохнув, прежде чем повернуться. Чарли…

\- Босс…

\- Без официоза! Что с ней?

\- Она жива, Чарли! – подхожу, вглядываясь в суровое от страха и напряжения, лицо, - Ты меня понял? И она скоро вернется!

\- Какой срок?

\- Не нужно…

\- Какой срок они дали моей жене, Лейн?!

\- 36 часов, босс. Осталось. – Он отворачивается, глядя на медленно светлеющий горизонт. – Чарли… у нас… у них есть достоверная информация, план уже разрабатывается… Ну пожалуйста!

\- Я должен попасть в группу!

\- Это неудачная идея, тебе запретят.

\- Я не могу просто сидеть здесь, Джорджи!

\- Знаю… - позволяю себе его обнять, - но ты знаешь, что я – права… Сам же в такой ситуации был против участия Элвиса… и отстранил бы его, если бы мог…

\- О как! – неожиданно он усмехается совсем как обычный Чарли, - ты впервые заговорила о нем…

\- Да… - смешавшись, прячу взгляд, - наверное, начинаю привыкать… - не говорить же еще и ему! Секретная информация не подлежит разглашению, а мы только и делаем, что нарушаем…

\- О, Лейн, вы еще не ушли! – выглянув из палатки, полковник подзывает меня к себе, а вглядевшись в моего собеседника, кивает, - Капитан, вы уже здесь. Отлично. Присоединитесь-ка вместе с капралом Лейн к нам….

         - Это – чистая авантюра… - не соглашается полковник, по-видимому не в первый раз, - интересные у вас – там методы работы….

\- Разные, сэр, - смеется его собеседник – военный без знаков отличия, наверняка из разведки, - в этом случае мы ограничены не только во времени и ресурсах, но и бредем в потемках. У нас нет возможности провести разведку… - оба смотрят на меня.

\- Сэр… - адресуюсь к полковнику, - я правильно понимаю, вы хотите, чтобы разведку провели мы?

\- Не совсем, капрал… - тот обращается к своему визави, - Объясните?

\- Поскольку информация поступила от вас и, насколько мы можем судить, вы… - он неопределенно хмыкает, продолжая, - так или иначе, вы можете появиться на свадьбе под видом жены Аль Джафара и сообщить группе, ожидающей снаружи неподалеку все, что необходимо для эвакуации заложников.

\- Разрешите возглавить эту группу, сэр? – не удерживается Чарли, полковник загодя качает головой, - Очень прошу!

\- Капитан Джеймс был на операции по захвату Омара… - встаю на защиту я, - и он знаком с методами работы SAS… сэр.

\- Протежируете своего босса, капрал? – полковник наливает всем крепкий чай, - Вы же понимаете, капитан, почему я не могу одобрить ваше участие в этом…

\- Да, сэр… - разочарование никто из нас особо хорошо скрывать не умеет, полковник же продолжает, - Да, одобрить – не могу… потому что вы все еще не прилетели на базу… может – пропустили свой рейс?

\- Так точно, сэр!  Моя вина… - полковник останавливает его, снова обращаясь к военной разведке, - Ставьте задачу,  предупрежу адъютантов – пусть поднимают выборочно личный состав… - и уже глядя на нас, - вылетаете через полчаса, собирайтесь.

\- Что происходит, Лейн? – Чарли прессует меня всю дорогу до вагончика, - что за Аль Джафар? Ты сотрудничаешь с МИ-5?

\- Нет, - а что еще я могу ответить, - а даже если бы и – да… ты бы не узнал из-за соглашения о неразглашении.

\- А оно – есть? – все еще допрашивает меня Чарли, - Джорджи, эта операция касается лично меня и если ты надеешься, что я буду сидеть в сторонке…

\- Чарли… - дождавшись его осмысленного взгляда, говорю медленно и внятно, - Аль Джафар – связной, информация пришла от него… На свадьбу проще проникнуть женщине, у них там все равно с этим недобор, а по законам Шариата оно необходимо. Я буду с тобой на связи, постоянно, и вы войдете сразу как я дам сигнал. И еще… - подхватив сумку, останавливаюсь в дверях, - ничему не удивляйся на миссии, договорились?

\- _Все страньше и страньше…_ \- цитирует он, идя рядом…

 

         Аул выглядит заброшенным, но это только видимость для наших беспилотников, под каждым домом развитая сеть тоннелей и переходов, которые ведут в катакомбы, а оттуда прямиком выше в горы… Так что даже бомбить такие поселения бесполезно, все лидеры благополучно уходят в подполье, в прямом смысле.

\- Лейн, откуда у тебя взялась эта карта? – перед очередным верным поворотом капитан останавливается, отзывая меня в сторону от основной группы.

\- Не могу сказать… - качаю я головой, - но отметки на ней правильные, мы вот-вот будем на месте.

\- Очень надеюсь, что твой источник – надежен и у него нет желания завести нас в ловушку, - Чарли с тоской оглядывается, - у нас просто нет на это времени.

\- Я тоже на это надеюсь, босс, - отвечаю я, вполголоса добавляя, - Чарли, ты же обещал!

\- Я обещал не удивляться, - тут же возражает он, - но -  не молчать! Лучше выяснить все сейчас, чем когда это тебя укусит.

Хиджаб смотрится на мне инородно или мне так только кажется, босс кивает, парни отпускают вполголоса невнятные шуточки. Мне не до них… сейчас – самая важная часть миссии, мне нужно попасть внутрь и осмотреться. И не привлечь к себе слишком много внимания…Но уже то, что я появлюсь одна на пороге дома, где собираются играть свадьбу – событие… но как дать знать Элвису, что я – это я и я под прикрытием… Пока прохожу последние сто метров до нужного дома – все это толпится в голове, а мне нужна ясность и спокойствие, и так без привычной тяжести автомата и боекомплекта, чувствую себя голой.  Выдохнув, стучусь…

         - Так вы – жена Аль Джафара? – обманчиво-мягкий тон, участие в глазах… но напряженная поза его выдает. Омар рассматривает меня скорее с любопытством, чем с опаской, но он постоянно настороже и готов уйти при первом намеке на риск.

\- Да… -  вспоминаю с трудом весь свой нехитрый запас местного наречия, - да, я его жена… его старшая жена.

\- Джаффа никогда не говорил о жене…он – воин Джихада, у него не должно быть жен.

\- Все верно… - вздернув подбородок, заставляю себя вспомнить события двухлетней давности… церковь… как ждала его на пороге, а пришел только Чарли с дурными новостями, - он вернул меня в дом родителей! Потому что женщине не место на священной войне – так он сказал!

\- Это – так… - неторопливо отвечает мой собеседник, сделав знак одному из своих людей, - и что же вы хотите теперь, придя сюда?

\- Увидеть мужа! – подхожу ближе, приподнимая хиджаб, - Посмотреть ему в глаза и спросить…

\- Мы вам дадим эту возможность, - заставляя меня опустить край хиджаба, Омар смотрит мне за спину, - Джаффа, мы не знали, что ты – женат…

\- У воина света нет связей с миром, - голосом моего Элвиса отвечает тот, кто стоит на пороге, - им не место на священной войне…

\- Тогда у нас проблема, потому что эта девушка утверждает, что ты – ее муж.

Развернувшись, не даю ему возразить, быстро приближаясь и поднимая накидку хиджаба вверх… его лицо… вернее, глаза… это стоило того – придти сюда, чтобы увидеть мгновенную растерянность, вопрос, восторг, понимание и такой знакомый блеск, от которого у меня всегда сосет под ложечкой…

\- Не проблема, брат…- взяв меня за плечи, Элвис разворачивает меня лицом к нему, - моя жена. Я отказался от нее, чтобы исполнить свой долг… но глупая женщина не понимает простых слов. Мне придется объяснить ей все…

\- По нашим законам, Джаффа, не тебе решать… - явно меня рассмотрев, Омар поднимается, подходя, - Я разрешаю тебе ее оставить на время праздника, а после – она присоединится к нашим женщинам в общинном доме. Нельзя наказывать за верность, так?

\- Вы мудрее меня, брат… - так и не выпуская меня из рук, Элвис отступает к выходу, - с вашего разрешения мы – пойдем?

\- Молитва через полчаса, не опоздай…

         - Ты с ума сошла?! – прижимая меня к стене в первом же темном закоулке, возмущенно шипит он, - Ты зачем приперлась? Как ты вообще тут очутилась, Джордж?!

\- Заткнись, Элвис! Мы на связи с группой, там – Чарли и он не в курсе твоего чудесного воскрешения… - зажав микрофон, что вшит в мой хиджаб, быстро притягиваю его к себе, среди клочковатой поросли, что наверняка громко именуется бородой, нахожу его губы… Чувствую руки на спине, что заставляют сильнее вжиматься в него… слышу тихий стон, оказывающийся моим… он смеется, - Отзывчивая ты моя…  что мы делаем, Джорджи…

\- Спасаем Молли, Баширу и тебя заодно! – толкнув его ладошкой в лоб, включаю связь, - Босс? Как слышно?

\- Все отлично, Лейн! – слышу напряжение в голосе Чарли, - Как там у тебя?

\- Объект еще не видела, босс, но с целью говорила. Мне позволили остаться, так что – все по плану.

\- Ждем точной информации и входим…

\- Принято, босс, - отвечаю я, снова отключая микрофон, чтоб не зафонил в неподходящий момент.

\- Мои парни с вами? – привычно тихо по-деловому уточняет Элвис, - Я знаю, где объекты, но выход отсюда придется прорубать…

\- Мы пришли не с пустыми руками, муженек…

\- Тогда идем, - решительно перехватив меня за запястье, он тянет меня за собой, - Баширу готовят к свадьбе, Молли заперта в одном из домов, ее охраняют.

\- Нужно вытащить Молли, по-возможности без шума, а Баширу я возьму на себя, - предлагаю я, - ты ведь можешь оставить меня на женской половине, должен вообще-то…

\- Мне не нравится эта идея!

\- Я постараюсь улучить момент и вывести ее, - вовремя скрывшись в густой тени одного из домов от проходящей мимо охраны, продолжаю убеждать, - вариантов у нас все равно нет, если ввалимся отрядом – будет шум. Да и женщины тут…

\- Не говори – ни при чем, - перебивает Элвис, - каждая из них с радостью наденет пояс шахида.

\- Не каждая… и не с радостью… - прижав ладонь к его губам, не даю возразить – охрана проходит назад слишком близко от нашего нехитрого укрытия. Элвис не думая, прижимает меня ближе, собравшись, наблюдает за тем, как охранники благополучно скрываются за поворотом.

\- Хватит спорить со мной, Джордж, - шепчет он, - дом, где готовят Баширу – следующий вверх по улице. Скажешь, я велел оставаться там, пока сам не зайду… - проверив оружие и боезапас, он переводит взгляд на меня, - Найди Баширу и сидите с ней здесь. Я помогу Чарли  и вернусь за вами… ты поняла, Джорджи?

\- Как скажет мой господин… - немного дурачусь я,  но он молчит в ожидании, и я со всей серьезностью киваю, - Так точно, капитан.

\- Хорошо… теперь включи передатчик…

\- Стой, Элвис… а если вам понадобится… если кого-нибудь ранят?

\- У нас есть Молли…

\- Смотря в каком она будет состоянии…

\- Не время спорить! – Элвис почти вталкивает меня в _женский_ дом, захлопывая за мной дверь.

         Повезло мне с внешностью – глаза пожирнее подвести и можно сойти за полукровку, все остальное доделывает хиджаб и местная одежда. Женщины, все как одна, на меня косятся – вот так и понимаешь, что такое _дурной глаз_. Только Башира, вглядевшись, расплывается в широкой улыбке.

\- Сестра! – вскидывается она, - откуда ты здесь?

\- Тише, Башира, - шепчу я, - нам не стоит показывать, насколько мы близки.

\- Молли… ее схватили… - не унимается она, - я им говорила… просила и убеждала…

\- Башира… замолчи! – почти умоляю ее, - это совсем не то место, где…здесь никому нельзя верить! Мы с тобой должны подождать здесь… за нами придут.

\- А если – нет?

\- В мире все хорошо… - повторяю я свою собственную мантру, улыбаюсь ее недоуменному взгляду, - он придет… 

 

         _\- А почему – Элвис? – помогаю ему устроиться на подушках, чтобы поломанные ребра как можно меньше давили на легкие._

_\- А почему – нет? – как обычно, отшучивается он, стараясь не смеяться – Что?_

_\- Ну… у нас тут, похоже, ночь признаний… - угнездившись рядом, ловлю его откровенный взгляд, - ну-ну, не раскатывай тут губу, на сегодня с тебя вполне достаточно!_

_\- На сегодня? – цепляется к словам он, взглядом досказывая остальное, - это значит…_

_\- Мы не говорим об этом! Мы не думаем об этом… этого – не было…сегодня… сейчас…- он находит мою руку, переплетая пальцы._

_\- Это – было, Джордж… я просто рассказал…_

_\- Вот и скажи, наконец… - спешу перебить его я, потому что не хочу принимать никаких решений сейчас, - откуда такое имя? Мама была без ума от Престли?_

_\- Мама без ума от меня… ох… - морщится он, стискивая зубы, - постой, Джордж… дай вздохнуть… больно…_

_\- Так и должно быть… -  мстительно  думаю я то, о чем вслух уже не раз сегодня сказала, озвучивая же только, - Убери руки, Элвис! Дай посмотрю…_

_По давно заведенной привычке – вторая натура, ага, он подчиняется сержанту медицинской службы, несмотря на то, что – капитан. Я знаю, что могу заставить мужчин плакать, были прецеденты, все они – стоики до поры и на поле боя. Но иногда попадаются и вот такие… только по каменеющим скулам, отсутствующему взгляду да периодическому втягиванию воздуха сквозь сжатые зубы и можно определить – насколько все плохо…_

_\- Если ты не прекратишь – я вызову врача, - предупреждаю я, стараясь причинять как можно меньше боли, ощупываю его ребра, - не нужно быть со мной мужественным сейчас, Элвис… пожалуйста…_

_\- Какое уж тут… - выдыхает он, перехватывая мою руку, - Илия Лучано Висконти… - видя мое недоумение, поясняет, - Эл-Вис… а фамилия – уже от отчима…_

 

\- Это выстрелы? Там стреляют? – Башира цепляется за мои руки, возвращая в настоящее.

\- Да, и похоже, нам нужно… - не успеваю довести мысль до конца, в дом входят охранники, что мы видели на периметре и довольно бесцеремонно сгоняют нас всех в центр комнаты, образуя внешний круг. Похоже, уйти нам с Баширой не дадут… - О чем они говорят? – склоняюсь к ней, - Не понимаю наречия…

\- Господин Омар должен уйти, но он хочет забрать меня с собой! – в ее глазах плещется паника, - Жен правоверных тоже выведут тоннелями… остальных… - она замолкает, только губы дрожат… Жестокий и безжалостный мир.

\- Давай мы  с тобой не будет паниковать раньше времени… - зная Элвиса, могу прикинуть, на что он решиться в самом крайнем случае. И как бы мне ни хотелось ошибаться, похоже – наш случай как раз такой. – Придется еще немного позлоупотреблять гостеприимством твоего жениха, дорогая, пока мой муж нас не заберет.

\- Ты замужем? – тут же переключается она, - А он какой?

\- Чудесный… - не думая, отзываюсь я, - добрый, отважный… всем помогать готов… даже себе в ущерб.

\- Ты его любишь… - с еще детской проницательностью замечает она, - это хорошо. Выходить замуж за нелюбимого – трудно. Ты – счастливая.

\- Я – счастливая… - эхом откликаюсь я…

 

 

         Дорога или то, что можно так назвать, крошится мелкими камешками под ногами, нас подгоняют стволами и торопят... нас всего двое – я и Башира.

\- Она, - произносит наша цель, указав на меня своим подручным, которые уже конвоируют Баширу, - остальных… - Омар обводит тяжелым взглядом замершие в испуганном почтении закутанные женские фигуры, - как получится… сначала оружие и провиант!

Вот так… а мы -  в первой партии, как почетные гости… или, скорее – почетные заложники, ведь он думает, что Элвис - Джаффа ему служит.

\- А те, кто остался там… - снова привлекаю его внимание я, - остались прикрывать наш отход или просто пропустили нас вперед… они знают, куда и как идти?

\- Волнуешься за мужа? –  Омар останавливается рядом, - Он уже на полпути в Мекку, каждый воин мечтает об этом.

\- Он не погибнет! – нервы сдают раньше, чем мозг успевает среагировать, - Он мне обещал!

\- Верная жена… - пальцами касаясь моего подбородка, он заставляет поднять взгляд на себя, - или я чего-то не вижу… Не люблю, когда кто-то считает себя самым умным в моем присутствии!

\- Нет, это не так… - иду на попятный, - я беспокоюсь, что мы ушли и оставили так многих позади…

\- Мы отомстим за их смерть… неверные должны понять, что не имеют право вмешиваться в наши жизни.

\- Вы – отомстите… - ненужная сейчас горечь прорывается в мои слова, - а как же мы? Те, ради кого вы воюете?

\- Ты не останешься одна… - он все еще держит меня за подбородок, - Джаффа – мой брат, забота о его вдове моя первая обязанность. Поэтому, сегодня я женюсь и на тебе. Башире не помешает образец для подражания. Старосты уже ждут нас на базе, вы будете первыми женщинами, попавшими туда.

\- Это великая честь… - лепечу я, судорожно перебирая и тут же бракуя в голове варианты побега. Мы не сможем уйти в горах ночью. Пеленг тоже невозможен, я держу микрофон выключенным, чтобы не выдать себя ненароком. Возможно, если включать микрофон ненадолго в определенные промежутки времени… но тогда это надо обговорить с боссом. А заодно узнать… Нужно дать о себе знать, в любом случае.

\- Господин Омар, - снова привлекаю к себе его внимание, - а могу я… как бы выразиться – отойти… - строю ему большие глаза и какое-то время спустя до него доходит…

\- Ах, это! В ауле есть туалеты…

\- Не дотерплю… - мнусь на тропинке, - не хотелось бы делать это на глазах у ваших солдат, это непристойно.

\- Хорошо, мы остановимся на десять минут, сделай свои дела… Баширу захвати, она наверняка тоже хочет, но боится просить.

         - Детка… - зайдя повыше той площадки, где остались наши провожатые, разворачиваюсь лицом туда, откуда пришли, - Кабул… ?

\- Там… - немного правее кивает она, - но пришли мы вот оттуда, - указывая левее, - если хочешь связаться с твоими людьми, делай это сейчас… - первые звуки молитвы намаза словно манна небесная.

\- Хвала Аллаху! – произношу я, включая микрофон, который тут же наполняется звуками…

 

         _\- Браво-три, Альфа-Один, зачистку прекратить, вернуться на исходную… Браво-два… прием, нет связи, Браво-два…  Нужна эвакуация, срочно… у нас – три сотых, один пятидесятый и… еще по мелочи… Объект номер один изъят успешно… База, как слышно? Повторяю…_

 

Значит, с Молли все обошлось… трое погибли, один ранен серьезно… Боже, как трудно оставаться в стороне… Трое… кто? Оглянувшись вокруг, настраиваю микрофон с приема на передачу.

\- Босс, это Браво-два… - едва слышно произношу я, - босс, вы меня слышите? Неважно… надеюсь – да… Мы с объектом номер два и целью находимся в радиусе  15 миль от точки входа… Где-то здесь неподалеку еще одна его база, там останемся на ночь. Постараюсь включить сигнал для пеленга…

\- Сестра! – Башира появляется из-за скалы, - скорее, он – злится… Надо спешить… Ты все успела?

\- Да, дорогая, будем надеяться…

 

 

         - Чарли, у нас нет времени! Совсем! – Элвис в бешенстве, один бы он уже давно догнал небольшой караван и забрал бы и свою Джордж, и эту проклятущую девчонку, что приносит одни только проблемы.

\- Знаешь, когда ты вышел к нам – его у нас тоже не было! – пытаясь соблюсти хоть видимость армейской дисциплины во время операции, Чарли ведет эти так называемые переговоры один на один среди скал, на небольшом пятачке обрыва. – И Молли…

\- Ты ее вернул! Живой и относительно здоровой! Все остальное – мелодрама! – меряя шагами этот самый пятачок, Элвис подходит почти вплотную, - Чарли, отпусти меня! Джорджи там – одна и бог знает, что этот Омар решит с ней сделать, если поймет, что я… кто я! Или если вдруг случится сбой оборудования и этот ее микрофон… - он проглатывает и все ненужные эпитеты, и терзающие его страхи… все – на потом. Сейчас нужно просто вернуться домой. Желательно – всем. Желательно – живыми…

\- Хорошо… Иди вперед, я буду прикрывать сзади, пауза – пять минут…

\- Ты издеваешься!

\- Ты сам сказал – нет времени!  Если ее раскроют, его будет еще меньше. Поэтому – не спорь. Выдвигаемся через минуту. Все, дебаты окончены.

         Это правильно… наверное. Кто-то всегда должен принять окончательное решение… и сегодня этим кем-то должен быть – не Элвис. Быстро шагая по смутно-знакомой тропинке, теряющейся среди гористой местности, он пытается проиграть все возможные варианты развития предстоящих событий… все _что, если_ и _как-то вдруг_ … Выходит совсем другое…

 

         _\- А почему армия? – от ее пристального взгляда хочется почему-то поднять щиты и он спешит утянуть ее в разговор, - Ты, вроде, не из армейской семьи…_

_\- Изучал мое досье… - она не злится, скорее, даже довольна… ее трудно угадывать, обычно у него с девушками все просто и легко… но не в этот раз._

_\- Как положено… я же – глава группы… - пожимает он плечами, снова возвращаясь к тому, с чего начал, - Так – почему?_

_\- Всегда хотела путешествовать… - отзывается она, пряча улыбку в стакане с сидром._

_\- Стала бы стюардессой, - не остается он в долгу, - все риску меньше…_

_\- А может – мне нравится риск… - и снова это взгляд, в котором хочется утонуть… - Может, ради этого я сюда и пришла…_

_\- Ты пришла сюда… - повторяет он ее двусмысленность, легко касаясь подбородка, - потому что тебе хочется… - намеренно не заканчивая фразы, он склоняется к ней, с вполне однозначным намерением…_

_\- Не всем желаниям нужно потакать… - не отстраняясь, но и не делая попыток как-то форсировать события, отвечает она, - потому что это чревато последствиями…_

_\- С которыми мы позже разберемся! – беря инициативу и ответственность в свои руки, Элвис привлекает ее к себе, - Надеюсь, у вас нет возражений по предлагаемым мною пунктам дальнейшей программы, капрал?_

 

         Кажется, я давно не плакала… на задании так уж точно, с учебки себе не позволяла так распускаться… но сейчас… Стараюсь сдержаться и чем сильнее стараюсь, тем больше меня душит истерика. И некстати вернувшиеся воспоминания о нашем первом, из многих, вечере с Элвисом совсем не помогают. Я не вижу выхода, нам не уйти из этого аула, в этих горах, от этих людей с автоматами…

\- Что нам делать, сестра? – шепчет Башира.

А я – не знаю… нет ни плана, ни намека на него. В голове пусто… кажется, что если вот прямо сейчас меня спросит мулла о согласии на брак – я соглашусь… Занавеси уже опущены и мулла читает священные суры, прежде чем начать трижды спрашивать у жениха и у нас с Баширой. Я все еще пытаюсь собрать в кучку разбегающиеся мысли, когда у входа в дом слышатся звуки небольшой потасовки, а потом, - Харам, брат! – таким знакомым голосом произносит незваный гость. – Меня к Аллаху послал, а сам – на мою жену глаз положил. Харам!

\- Мы рады видеть тебя невредимым, Джаффа, - с расстановкой отвечает Омар, - и ты ошибся, но мы не запомним эту ошибку, мы простим тебя. Я женюсь на своей невесте, твоя жена там только для помощи и поддержки. И как свидетель ее ответов. Ты ранен?

\- Да… - у меня сердце ухает вниз, а сама я хочу только одного – быстро взять медицинский боекомплект и побежать к Элвису. Я даже начинаю вставать, но умница Башира меня удерживает, - Потерпи, сестра, сейчас тебе нельзя к мужу…

\- Я прошу разрешить наш спор, Омар, - не унимается Элвис, - по законам Шариата…

\- Выбирай оружие, брат…

\- Клинки… - мазнув по мне непонятным взглядом, он добавляет, - позволь, я скажу пару слов жене, прежде чем мы начнем… - присев перед занавесью, говорит быстрым шепотом, - Уходите сейчас, под шумок боя всем будет не до вас. Чарли с парнями в пяти минутах позади, вы на них быстро выйдите…

\- Я не уйду без тебя!

\- Уйдешь! Нужно вывести объект, ефрейтор… И цель захватить… - коснувшись занавеси ладонью, произносит, - _В мире все хорошо_ , Джордж…

\- _Пока в нем есть ты_ … - немедленно откликаюсь, соединяя свою ладонь с его и умолкаю… Я не могу брать с него слово вернуться, гарантий никто не дает… мы можем только верить…  

 

 

 

***

         _Взрывная волна отбрасывает меня за край, последнее, что я вижу – твои глаза…_

 

Открыв глаза, просто смотрю в темноту, вслушиваясь в привычные для ночного пригорода Манчестера звуки. Его рука находит мою… ничего не говоря, он просто сжимает мои пальцы… кошмары сняться всем…

Мы дома уже почти месяц – невиданная для руководства щедрость, несколько недель на реабилитацию, а от Элвиса так до сих пор и не отцепилась разведка, его ежедневно по многу часов мурыжат в кабинетах и брифингах… Я же все никак не могу отвязаться от ощущения нереальности всего того, что происходит… происходило с самого нашего возвращения…

 

         _\- Чарли, вытащите его! Сейчас! – как и сказал Элвис, на отряд под руководством Чарли мы натыкаемся буквально пять минут спустя, как  нам удается покинуть аул. И первое, что я делаю – скинув изрядно надоевший хиджаб, перехватываю у кого-то из опешивших от моей наглости рядовых оружие._

_\- Джорджи, подожди… - он сжимает мои запястья, не давая возможности отойти,  - послушай меня… Мы справимся без вас, так? Начинайте спускаться, Баширу ты вывела, остальное – сделаем мы._

_\- Я – не истеричка, босс, - стараюсь говорить спокойно, хотя зубы и стучат, - Он – ранен…_

_\- Знаю… - перебивает Чарли, - я сам в него стрелял, по его просьбе. Рана сквозная, чистая, кровотечение мы остановили…_

_\- Идиоты! Оно же может возобновиться от любого… - отложив оружие, рассматриваю, что осталось в наличии из медицинского боекомплекта, - А он сейчас драться намерен! Кретин!_

_\- Ефрейтор! – переходит на командный тон Чарли, - сколько вооруженных духов вы заметили?_

_\- Не больше десятка, босс, - снизу вверх глядя, отвечаю я, - основные силы остались внизу, Омар уходил в спешке, взял только нас и личную охрану, похоже. На периметре часовые, но из-за нехватки людей между ними гораздо больше линии взгляда._

_\- Хорошо… - он кивает стоящему неподалеку связисту, - разбиться на группы, идем параллельными тропами, убираем охранников без шума. Цель надо взять живым, связного – тем более. Если будет стоять выбор между – цель не в приоритете… - и уже обращаясь ко мне, - Я верну его тебе, Джордж._

 

         Все так… так и было… и на базу мы вернулись трое суток спустя – все, хоть и значительно потрепаннее, чем были. Башира сразу же кидается к Молли, что встречает нас на вертолетной площадке, я же не отвожу взгляда от горизонта, где еще только появилась вторая вертушка…

 

         _\- Откуда возник Элвис? – Молли так и не отцепив от себя льнущую к ней Баширу, идет рядом со мной в медпункт._

_\- Сестре повезло с мужем, - встречает та, - он смелый и красивый, бросил вызов Омару! Сестра, ты возьмешь меня младшей женой?_

_Мы с Молли обе, переглянувшись, начинаем смеяться, да так что слезы выступают на глазах и все это больше всего напоминает истерику, наконец-то нашедшую выход._

_\- Что? Я не так спросила? – переводя удивленный взгляд с меня на Моллс и обратно, Башира неловко улыбается, - Я еще не очень хорошо разбираюсь в ваших обычаях, сестра._

_\- Все нормально, Башира… - нахожу в себе силы подавить душащий меня смех, - это просто… у нас не принято многоженство. Это было бы честью для нас с Элвисом, но… законы запрещают._

_\- Тогда я согласна быть наложницей! – не унимается она_

_\- Башира… - вступает Молли, обнимая ее за плечи, - давай не будем спешить. Ты непременно встретишь того, кто захочет быть только с тобой. Ведь в браке это – самое важное._

_\- А разве не важно, сколько золотых украшений он может подарить? – совершенно серьезно спрашивает она, - Если муж не жадный – это хорошо, но может быть, он потратит все до свадьбы. Это совсем не хорошо._

_\- Твой жених непременно распорядится своим капиталом по-умному… - поверх нее ловя насмешливый взгляд Молли, пожимаю плечами, - а у Элвиса – ни гроша за душой, Башира…_

_\- И как же вы живете? – тут же ужасается она, я смеюсь, - На службе у государства. Армия, Башира._

_\- Теперь я поняла! – улыбается та._

_Устроив ее в одной из палаток медперсонала, возвращаюсь к Молли, - Давай, я тебя осмотрю._

_\- Прошла курсы акушеров-гинекологов, пока я была в плену? – ёрничает она, - Не стоит, Джорджи, насколько я могу судить – все терпимо, завтра-послезавтра нас переправят в Германию, а оттуда…_

_\- Домой, надеюсь… - эхом откликаюсь я…_

_\- Да… - так же задумчиво вторит Молли, - ступай к нему. Наверняка врачи от него уже отстали, а разведка прицепится с самого утра. Иди, Джорджи…_

_Кивнув, выбираюсь из палатки, сворачивая к медицинским вагончикам и после непременного препирательства с дежурным, попадаю в палату, наконец._

_\- Элвис? – в полумраке тесного вагончика мало что разглядишь, но его руки, перехватывающие меня поперек талии я узнаю где угодно. Задохнувшись, оборачиваюсь лишь затем, чтобы поймать губами его жадные губы, запутать пальцы в густых волосах, ощутить тепло его ладоней, скользящих вдоль тела… - А тебе – можно? Что сказал врач?_

_\- Что я – здоров как бык и меня нужно поставить к стенке за то, что прикидываюсь больным! – в промежутках между поцелуями он еще умудряется говорить. – Джордж… Джорджи.. – ненавязчиво подталкивая меня в сторону узкой койки, он в итоге роняет меня туда… Я притягиваю его на себя, так и не расцепив рук вокруг его шеи._

_\- Тогда не надейся отделаться от меня в ближайшие ночи и дни, Лука… - приподнявшись на локтях, он замирает, разглядывая меня, - Знаешь.. а Лука – это выход! – тут же снова целуя, да так, что перед глазами вспыхивают цветные пятна… - Скажи еще раз!_

_\- Лучано… - послушно тяну я, - Лука…  - он входит не совсем ожиданно, так что я не успеваю вздохнуть, превращая ночь вокруг в нечто, сузившееся до вот этой вот койки в медицинской палатке точки, где существуем только он и я… И я словно просыпаюсь от тягучего кошмара, в котором провела последние месяцы… и все становится на свои места…_

_\- Я люблю тебя, Джордж…_

 

\- Я люблю тебя, Джордж, но на это не пойду! – устало потирая глаза, глухо отзывается мой муж, выжатый проведенным в кабинетах разведки и спецслужб днем. – В конце концов, свадьба уже прошла, какая теперь разница?

\- Никакой… - покладисто соглашаюсь я, зачем спорить с тем, кто только что переупрямил МИ-5, - но родители хотят как-то загладить свою вину перед тобой. Они были грубы с тобой в прошлом году и после всего, что случилось…

\- Пусть подарят нам вафельницу и идут к черту! – резковато реагирует он.

\- Элвис? – накрываю его ладонь своей, но он лишь дергает плечом, - Лука…

\- Оно закончилось, Джордж… - медленно произносит Элвис, - наше ничегонеделанье…  

\- Командировка… - не спрашиваю я, получая в ответ лишь неопределенное движение бровями, - Скажешь куда? – улыбка у него тоже выходит невеселая… - Ну что ж… тогда ты не будешь против, если я отвечу согласием Чарли… они отправляются в Сирию через неделю, подготовка начнется послезавтра.

\- В Сирию? – неожиданно заинтересовывается Элвис, - с гуманитарной миссией?

\- Да, поможем восстанавливать жилые районы…

\- Тогда… - переплетя наши пальцы, Элвис подносит руку к губам, -  пожалуй стоит на это подписаться…

\- _Где бы ты ни был…_  - напоминаю ему я…

\- … _я найду тебя!_

 

Наши дороги так или иначе рано или поздно снова сольются в одну, потому что мы всегда шли по ней вместе… А пока – в мире все хорошо, пока в нем есть ты…


End file.
